monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 29: Farewell, My Friend
Farewell, My Friend is the third episode of Season 2 and the twenty-ninth overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on November 6, 1999. Synopsis The Searchers meet up with a sailor named Jim and his Eared Mew at the Yellow River, and battle the Baddies as they try to cross. Genki is frustrated when Jim continues to treat him like a little kid, but ultimately the two form a truce after Genki saves Jim's life. Full Recap Naga commands the Arrowheads to follow the Searchers. He is sure they are headed towards the Yellow River. Captain Arrowhead promises that they will not cross the river alive. Sure enough, the Searchers are at the banks of Yellow River. It's yellow, Hare says, simply because of soil clouding it. Golem does not want to cross, since he can't swim and will sink. The river has almost no shallow or weak spots, but Suezo spots a restaurant up the river. The restaurant is operated by a man in his late-twenties named Jim, who has an Eared Mew. Jim offers them a meal, even if they are Baddies. He whips up some spaghetti, and Tiger hordes all of the meatballs when nobody will cooperate and share the plate. They then discuss with Jim that they need a ride, and he says yes. The price is 2100 golds, even though Hare did not go down without a fight over the cost. While Golem and Jim try to get the ferry in the water, Genki asks to help, but Jim refers to him as 'kid' and tells him that he can't take the heat. Genki's childish anger kicks in, which Jim says only supports his statement more. The Arrowheads slowly approach the ferry while they are traveling, and they fight them back long enough so they can get to the sandbar. On land, the Arrowheads are helpless. The next day, the Arrowheads continue to pursue the ferry when it becomes waterborne. This time, they are prepared and strike the ship and begin to sink it. Everyone gets out and uses harpoon supports as life-preservers (Golem ties them all over him) and try to get to shore. The Arrowheads swim faster, and Jim appears to be going down with the ship. Suddenly, the ferry rushes out of the water and explodes into the Arrowheads. The Searchers and the Eared Mew watch in terror as there is no sign of Jim. He is still not back by nightfall, and it seems hopeless when he suddenly appears. He was caught in the current and had to walk all the way back. Genki apologizes for being such a 'kid' about everything, and Jim says that even though he's young, he's got spunk and can hold his own. Jim is good at goodbyes, so the group abruptly leaves with a simple good-bye. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Naga (Anime) *Arrow Head Troops *Jim *Eared Mew (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Naga *Arrowhead *Eared Mew Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2